Unsure
by Nikki9110
Summary: Freddie is pretending to be someone he's not to make new friends. What he doesn't realize is he's turning away the one person who's opinion truely matters. ---- Seddie. Rated T just in case ;
1. Chapter 1

icarly

Sam and Carly were waiting on Freddie to come back from his stupid Galaxy Wars convention. "He's too busy being NugNub to do ICarly." Sam said taking a bite out of her sandwich, biting off more than she could chew just like always. "Sam calm down he'll be here. It's not like he thinks that Galaxy War is more important than ICarly. I mean it only…" Carly paused looking at her watch gasping when she noticed the time. "1 minute till ICarly!" Carly started pacing back and forth, it seemed like if she kept going any longer she'd start to burn a hole in the ground. "Carls…you know how to work the techy stuff go ahead we'll do the show with out NugNub." Sam said.

ICarly was finished for the day and Freddie still wasn't back. "Let's go wait by his door until he gets home." Sam said pulling Carly out of her and Spencer's apartment.

It seemed like Freddie was never going to get home. Suddenly the quiet hallway was filled with laughter and footsteps. It didn't sound like Freddie was alone though. It sounded like he had a group of people with him. Turning their heads in the direction of the stairs, Carly and Sam saw a group of 10. 5 girls and 5 boys…one of the boys leading the group was Freddie. Only he wasn't in his NugNub costume. Fredward Bensen was dressed in a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. And the friends around him didn't look like the normal group of geeks you'd see at a Galaxy Wars convention. "Freddie! Where have you been you missed ICarly!" Carly started yelling as she stood up walking towards him, Sam following close behind. "Chill Shae it's all good. I was out w/ some of my people that's all." "Your people, since when does a loser like you have people Fredward." Sam said stepping towards him angrily. "You're just jealous cause I have more than one friend." Freddie said taking a step toward Sam. "Unlike you Sam." "Freddie what's your problem? You're being a jerky mcjerkerson!" Carly said stepping toward her two friends. "At least I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not to have friends." Sam said walking into Carly's apartment. "Freddie when you're ready to be our friend again come by until then….you're fired from ICarly." Carly walked into the apartment and slammed the door leaving Freddie alone with his "cool" friends, in his "cool" clothes, w/ his "cool" new attitude.


	2. Chapter 2

"He's such a jerk!" Carly exclaimed pouring two glasses of Peppy Cola. "Carly calm down I'm the one who should be upset. He wasn't saying anything mean to you." Sam replied grabbing her glass and moving to the couch. "Yea but the way that he treated you, I mean you treat him that way all the time, but he has no right to talk to you like that." Carly said somewhat unsure who's side she was taking.

"Yea Carls…you're right. Take Freddie's side. Don't worry mean little Sam has no feelings."

"Sam I never said I was taking his side."

"You didn't have to!" Sam said grabbing her bag and walking out of the apartment.

Sam couldn't quite figure out why but she missed Freddie. No matter how much of a geek he was, anything had to be better than this new Freddie. Sam turned the corner onto her street and noticed someone sitting on the steps leading up to her house.

As she walked closer she realized who it was.

Freddie was sitting there staring at his shoes mumbling something to himself.

"What are you doing here Bensen?" Sam said snapping Freddie out of his thoughts.

"She never gets mad at you when you're rude to me"

"What are you talking aobut?" Sam replied walking passed him and unlocking the door. "Carly fired me from ICarly because of what I said to you. You're always mean and Nast to me but she lets you keep your job."

"That's how I am and everyone knows it. But you! You're never mean. You're always sweet, geeky, and uncool. Now you're mean, "cool", and cruel! What happened to you?"

"Why do you care? These friends like me for me."

"Yea. I this you Freddie? Someone who completely blows off ICarly and is rude to me and more importantly calls Carly, Shae. Which you know she hates. Seriously Freddie get a clue. At least I know I'm mean and don't try to change myself to make friends."

"Maybe that's why you don't have any besides Carly."

"Whatever Fredward." Sam said closing the door and locking it behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing in the hallway by Freddie's locker Carly was angrier than she'd ever been. She didn't understand how Freddie could be so mean. Sam was always well…Sam. And Freddie should be used to it. So it didn't make any sense that he was acting this way now. Carly was scared out of her thoughts when she heard her name followed by a loud slam. "Carly!" Freddie yelled slamming his locker shut.

"Huh…what…oh! You! You are the biggest, meanest…meanie I've ever met! At least Sam knows she's mean. Oddly enough everyone is fine with her being mean. I miss the old Freddie, the sweet, caring guy who had a crush on me…the one I was starting to like." Carly exclaimed angrily.

"Carly...you have a crush on me?" Freddie said more confused than he usually was when it came to Carly.

"I did, not anymore."

"What?"

"You heard me ya noodle head."

"Strange isn't it?" Freddie said turning away from Carly.

"What is?" Carly said raising her voice a little.

"I imagined this differently. For one I didn't expect you to call me a noodle head. And I thought I'd be happier. Truth is….I don't care. I really, really don't care." Freddie said walking away.

"NEXT!" both the girls yelled in unison.

"We're never going to find anyone like Freddie. He's irreplaceable." Carly said taking a sip of her Peppy Cola.

"You're just saying that cause you like him, aren't you?"

"No…Yes, Sam it's no fair I mean he said he liked me and…"

"You did it to him. He liked you for years and you just ignored his crush. Now he turns you down once and its Cry Baby city."

"You mean like you being rude to him everyday and he's rude to you a few times and we're angry."

"Wait Carly why are we fighting? We both m…m…miss him." Sam said picking at the skin by her fingernails not knowing if she'd said that out loud or in her head.

A ding suddenly rang from the elevator making the girls remember what they were doing. "Man I hate interviewing why did Freddie have to be such a…"

"Jerk?" a familiar voice rang from the direction of the door. "I'm sorry I hurt you, both of you." Freddie said walking to where Carly and Sam were sitting.

"Why were you so mean?" Carly asked standing up facing Freddie.

"I was tired of being a geek. Treated like a nobody. And Sam you're always putting me down. I'm sick of it…or at least I thought I was. I guess change is a good thing, but I wouldn't change what I've got, not even you Sam." Freddie said looking down at Sam, who was sitting in her bean bag chair.

Without any warning Sam stood up and stopped in front of Freddie. Looking up so that she could look into his eyes, considering he'd grown quite a bit. "Stop being such a cornball and get the camera read."

"Glad to know I can have my job back."

"Yay! The team is back together!" Carly exclaimed bubbly. "Oh and Freddie."

Both Freddie and Carly turned to face Sam anticipating the rude comment that would come. "Welcome back….dweeb!"


	4. Chapter 4

Freddie sat on the fire escape thinking. This was always the best place to go when he wanted to be alone because everyone who lived close to it thought it was too high to be on unless it was an emergency.

Thinking back to everything he'd said and done this passed week. Freddie wasn't sure if he'd been dreaming or not. The girl of his dreams had just told him that she liked him and he told her he didn't care. 'It's weird,' Freddie thought starring out at the star filled sky. 'Lately when I think of the girl of my dreams Sam pops into my head. How is that possible she's so…Sam.'

Freddie heard footsteps heading toward the fire escape and curiosity made him turn around. There was Carly standing there in her usual jeans and t-shirt.

"Hey mind if I come out there with you?" she said opening the window.

"No go ahead." Freddie said opening another chair.

"Can we talk for a minute Freddie?"

"Yea anytime you need to Carls. Why what's wrong?"

"What happened?" she said sitting down next to him.

"What do you mean what happened?"

"You said you didn't care that I liked you…I thought you'd be happy when I told you." "So did I. Believe me, I've dreamed of you telling me that and us sitting out here together and you kissing me but now that all doesn't seem to matter anymore." Freddie said looking at Carly trying to figure out the look on her face. She looked so hurt and confused.

"Oh…" Carly said turning her head so she was face to face with Freddie. "I want to try something." she said smiling.

"What's tha…" Freddie was cut off in the middle of his sentence by Carly pressing her lips firmly against his.

Freddie carefully trying his best not to seem rude pushed her away and stood up. "Carly I like you just not like that…I like someone else…I'm sorry for hurting you and being rude before but I meant what I said when I told you I didn't care that you liked me."

Carly didn't understand the mind of a boy but there was one thing she did understand and that was that she was too late.

"Well seems like there's nothing I can do or say to change you're mind then I'll leave you alone. And Freddie…"

"Yea"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize how great you were earlier."

"And I'm sorry I stopped right as you were realizing"

"See ya later" Carly said stepping back inside the building and closing the window.

Freddie sat there staring out at the sky wondering if the feelings he had were feelings he wanted or not. Sam was mean and annoying and sometimes unbearable. But for some strange reason he wanted her to like him back. And he was determined to make that happen.


	5. Chapter 5

One thing Freddie didn't realize was how rude Sam actually was. All week long he had been taking crap from Sam. Not saying anything when it came to her insulting him or hitting him with things. It seemed the more he took the more she did. One day after being hit with an open package of mustard, Freddie decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"Sam what's your problem? I tried being nice to you. I tried taking your crap, but obviously that isn't working either."

"Are you serious right now? You're talking to me…me…like that?" Sam said talking with her mouth full of turkey bacon and squinting her eyes so it'd be known that she was mad.

"Yea I'm talking to you like that, got a problem with it?" Freddie exclaimed before he could stop himself.

He knew he was making her angry and for some reason it amused him to see the surprised look on her face. She looked so pretty even when she was angry. The thought was so hard to shake. He knew something was coming another pack of mustard or maybe a punch in the arm either way it was something he didn't want to happen.

"Wow…no one has ever stood up to me before…it makes me….hungry." Sam said taking another bite of her turkey bacon and sitting in her desk.

Freddie stood there confused and he could feel stares too. Everyone was shocked at what just happened. Freddie stood up to Sam and nothing happened…nothing!

"Oh yea Bensen"

"Yea Sam?"

"Don't ever talk to me like that again." Sam said throwing her turkey bacon at Freddie and walking out as the final bell of the day rang.

"Wait a minute…what just happened?" Freddie said out loud to himself. He'd stood up to her and it took her that long to respond. That wasn't like Sam at all. Usually he had time to get a sentence out then she'd be on top of him punching him in the face or something. Not that he minded that. 'Whoa' he thought walking towards his locker. 'Sam and me together would be really awkward. I mean I wouldn't mind it but what would everyone else think…what would Sam think about that?'

Getting lost in thought Freddie wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He hadn't realized he'd walked out of the school without stopping by his locker and was already halfway home. Turning right still consumed in thought, until he heard screeching and looked up. A blue Mercedes was heading right toward him, trying its best to stop before hitting him.

Sam and Carly figured Freddie had gotten caught up somewhere and decided to start walking home without him. He'd catch up eventually. Walking seemed to take forever without Freddie there. Sam had no one to throw things at or make fun of. Getting closer to the spot they usually crossed at, they noticed a big group of people and an ambulance.

"What do you think is going on?" Carly asked as they got closer.

"Let's go s…" Sam began stopping dead in her tracks when she noticed a familiar camera near the large group. After letting out a soft 'No' Sam took off running toward the group, Carly close behind shouting her name.

Sam began pushing people out of the way, hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was. Finally reaching the front of the crowd Carly and Sam were just in time to see their best friend being loaded onto a stretcher.

"What happened?" Sam yelled to the medic.

"I'm sorry ma'am unless you're family I can't tell you anything."

Being the quick thinker she is Carly came up with a plan. "She's his girlfriend" she exclaimed nudging Sam in the arm so she'd catch on.

"Yea I'm his girlfriend I have a right to know!"

"He was crossing the street before the signal turned green and the man in that car tried to stop but he wasn't able to." the medic told them pointing to the blue Mercedes and the man who was holding his head in his hands crying.

"Is he going to be ok?" Sam asked choking back tears. She didn't want to cry in front of people. She wasn't like Carly, who was letting tears fall freely in front of everyone. Sam didn't want it known around that she actually did care about Freddie.

"We're taking him to the local hospital. You can ride with us if you like."

Sam looked at Carly who nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Yea I'll go" Sam said going under the yellow caution tape and stepping into the ambulance.

"I'll meet you there!" Carly yelled running towards the apartments.

The doors to the ambulance finally shut and Sam couldn't hold her tears in anymore. Lightly holding his hand she began to cry.

Leaning close so only Freddie could hear…if he even could here her Sam softly whispered "Why'd you have to be so stupid. Why couldn't you just wait, you always wait. Don't leave me. You don't know yet. You can't leave me."


	6. Chapter 6

Sam sat in the hospital waiting room. They'd taken Freddie back to the operating room to try to save his life. Sam sat in her chair picking at the dead skin on her thumb. Carly still wasn't there and neither was Ms. Bensen.

After an hour of waiting Sam couldn't sit anymore she began pacing the halls trying to find something to keep her mind busy. Sam walked passed the vending machines, passed the peppy cola machine, and down the hall passed the operating room. Sam heard giggling coming from a room around the corner and wondered who in their right mind would be laughing in a hospital. She peeked her head around the corner and saw three little kids sitting in a waiting room playing with a fake camera. The girls were posing and the boy was taking pictures.

They looked like mini versions of Carly, Sam, and Freddie.

"And we're live in 5, 4, 3, 2…." The little boy who looked like Freddie said

"Hi! I'm Carly," the little girl who looked like Carly chimed.

"And I'm Sam," the little girl who look like Sam said grinning.

"And this is ICarly!" the girls said together.

Sam turned around and walked as quickly as she could back to the waiting room fighting back tears. Kids everywhere not only loved Carly and Sam, they loved Freddie too.

'Why was I so blind? Why couldn't I tell him how important he was to me?' Sam thought angrily to herself.

Sam heard footsteps hurrying in her direction. She looked up and saw Ms. Bensen standing with curlers in her hair and tears streaming down her face.

"What did you do!?" she yelled walking towards Sam.

"I didn't do anything Ms. Bensen. Freddie walked home ahead of me and Carly. The driver tried to stop but he couldn't. I didn't do it. I swear." Sam said trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"You hate him! You always have!" Ms. Bensen exclaimed grabbing Sam by the shoulders shaking her angrily.

"Ms. Bensen I didn't do it. I couldn't do it. I love Freddie!" Sam said letting the tears fall again.

Ms. Bensen stopped shaking Sam and fall to her knees in front of her. Sam got on her knees next to Ms. Bensen and did something she never thought she would do. She wrapped her arms around Ms. Bensen and let her cry on her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry its been so long you guys. Hope you like it. Please review!!!!!!

Carly and Spencer walked down the hall to the waiting room when they heard the yelling. It sounded like someone was screaming at the top of their lungs. They turned the corner to see Ms. Bensen kneeling on the floor in front of Sam. Carly was about to walk in when she saw Sam do something she never thought Sam would do. She hugged Ms. Bensen.

"Have you heard anything?" Carly asked walking towards them.

"No not yet." Sam said helping Ms. Bensen into one of the chairs.

"I'm sorry for what happened." Spencer said placing his hand on Ms. Bensen's shoulder.

"Thank you for coming." Ms. Bensen said sobbing.

Sam sat there in silence watching Ms. Bensen cry and Spencer attempting to keep her from having a total melt down. Then she turned her head to Carly and saw how she was pacing back in forth in the middle of the waiting room. Sam wondered why she couldn't be as worried as they were. 'Why is it all I can do is cry? Why can't I be more like them? Freddie deserves better than me. He deserves Carly.' Sam thought continuing to look around the room. Without a word Sam slipped out into the hall and began walking towards the exit. They'd never know she was gone. Just as she was about to turn the corner she heard someone running after her and yelling something.

"Miss! Miss wait!"

Sam turned around to see the man who was driving the Mercedes running after her.

"Yeah?" giving him her famous Sam death glare.

"I'm terribly sorry for hitting your boyfriend. The doctor just now came out of the operating room and is talking to the boy's mother. I just wanted to apologize to you and let you know it wasn't intentional. I swear. Would you like to come with me back to the waiting room to find out if he's alright?"

Sam looked at the man. She wanted nothing more than to hate this man, he'd hit Freddie, he'd possibly taken the life of the only person she ever really loved. But she couldn't bring herself to tell him no. Instead she nodded her head and followed the man back to the waiting room.

When they entered the room they saw smiles on everyone's faces. Ms. Bensen was still crying but she had a huge smile on her face. Sam walked towards them looking from face to face.

"What's going on?" she asked them anxiously.

"He's alright! The guy slowed down enough to where the hit broke a few ribs. When he flew back he hit his head knocking him out and giving him a concussion. But everything's going to be ok!" Ms. Bensen said so happily Sam couldn't help but smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam waited impatiently as she watched everyone take their turn to visit Freddie. Carly and Spencer went to the hospital gift shop and bought him a big bouquet of flowers. Ms. Bensen brought him new underwear and a giant hypoallergenic bear. The poor man who hit Freddie, whose name was Mr. Allan, bought Freddie a card that read _I'm beary sorry I hurt you_ and poor Sam sat there empty handed waiting for her turn to see him.

Ms. Bensen insisted that Sam be the last to go. She sent Carly and Spencer in together and sat next to Sam holding her hand, smiling at her like she was some kind of gorgeous statue…or like someone who had just admitted to loving her son.

"Hey Freddie," Carly said faking a smile.

"Hey Carls" Freddie said weakly lifting himself so he was sitting up

"Hey Fred" Spencer said smiling like nothing had happened. He didn't want to freak Freddie out.

"I'm so so so glad you're ok!" Carly said lightly hugging Freddie sobbing into his chest.

Freddie sat there not sure what to do, knowing only that it hurt every time he moved and every time Carly brushed her hand against his stomach.

Ms. Bensen came in relieving Freddie from his pain. Next she sent in Mr. Allan.

Mr. Allan stood next to Freddie's bed. He couldn't get any words out simply handed him the bear card and his business card and walked out of the room, down the hall, and out of the hospital.

Ms. Bensen took a deep breath and walked into the room. She looked at her son smiled and began crying. Freddie patted his mom's head and cringed every time his hand touched her hair. Ms. Bensen looked at her son kissed his forehead sobbed out "I love you" and left the room waving Sam in.

Sam walked to the door and sighed she couldn't believe that she was about to walk in and face him after she'd cried for hours and admitted that she loved him. When she walked in Freddie's painful expression turned into a huge smile. He didn't care about the pain he lifted he arm and gestured for her to come to his bed. Same walked slowly fighting the urge to cry again, she hated crying so much.

"Hey Sam. I heard you rode in the ambulance with me. The doctor told me you and Carly said you were my girlfriend."

"Hey you know just cause I'm mean doesn't mean that I want you to ride alone in an ambulance." Sam said faking a laugh.

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem Bensen."

"I need to tell you something." Freddie said putting his legs over the side of the bed.

"What're you doing!? You're not supposed to get up!" Sam exclaimed running to Freddie.

Freddie stood up gasping at how much it hurt to stand. He put one arm around Sam's waist pulling her towards him.

"Freddie you shouldn't be standing up. You could hurt yourself even more!"

"Since when do you call me Freddie? And why are you so worried? Besides I like having you this close" Freddie leaned forward a little smiling he whispered. "I love you" Before Sam could say anything Freddie pushed his lips against hers forcefully. Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck and stood on her tippy toes so she could kiss him easier. He'd grown so tall in the few months. Freddie pulled back wincing from the pressure she'd put on him. Sam helped him sit down and was walking away when Freddie pulled her back towards him. Sam leaned over him kissing him again lightly and more passionate. She pulled back and smiled at Freddie. "I love you too" she said kissing his forehead.

Just as Sam leaned in again the doctor opened the door

"Visiting hours are over" he said

"I'll see you tomorrow" Sam said kissing his lips again.

"Hey Sam.."

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you too….Fredward"

Sam closed the door and walked down the hall, passed her friends and her new boyfriends mom out of the hospital and stood there staring at the night sky with a goofy smile she never thought she'd have. Freddie knew and he felt the same way. She knew it was mean but she was secretly glad the car hit him. She was glad for the kiss. And she was glad for her boyfriend to be the one person she hated most…and the one person she loved the most.


End file.
